


You can't always get what you want......Can you?

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, HAPPY ENDING DUUUH, M/M, No matter where they go Stiles and Derek end up together, Others are a dream come true, Parallel Universes, Some of the universes are awful, and I sucj at taggggingggg -_-, and also so not weird, and it's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wishes for just one day where he can be a normal teenager.<br/>Go to  the movies with Scott and actually finish the movie.<br/>Have dinner with his dad where no one interrupts them.<br/>Find really good porn and jerk off, that one would be awesome.<br/>He si not a normal teenager. </p><p>He's a damn spark and a damn emisary for a damn pack led by damn Derk Hale. </p><p>And a damn witch took Parrish.<br/>It will be a snow day in hell the day Stiles lets someone steal their Dragon. </p><p>Aka The one where Derek and Stiles travel from universe to universe to find Jordan and they find out that they're Soulmates. </p><p>Fuck Stiles's life, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't always get what you want......Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> Rules are simple: Everyone is alive.  
> No one died.  
> When I write crap EVERYONE LIVES and Derek is always the Alpha. 
> 
> This started as a drabble and then it grew an arm and beat me with it.  
> I apologize.

Stiles kicked off the dirt from his shoes and wiped filthy palms on his jeans. “Why is it always us?” he raged out. “Just once, once I’d like to avoid this whole mystical shit and live a life of a normal teenager. Is that too much to ask?” 

Derek grunted as he got off the ground, too. The witch really threw them into a pit. Quite literally. “It could be worse” 

Stile spluttered as he looked at his companion. “How could it be worse? How” he flailed. “We have been chunked into an alternate universe after the damn witch stole our fucking dragon!” he yelled. “Curses on you, Parrish belongs to us” he shook his fist at the now empty skies. The hole they came through sealed just seconds after they came through it.

 

“Come on, we have only an hour in this one, you can bitch later” Derek pulled on his hoodie.  
“Hey, I will bitch all I want.”, he yanked his arm back. “ A God damn evil hag stole out dragon. Someone came and took your pack member, your beta, oh majestic Alpha, then kicked your other betas as if they were puppets. Then that same damn thing , seeing how dead set you are to getting yourself killed to protect them “ Stiles glared at Derek, “gave you an ultimatum. Very Pottersque “an hour long you’ll have to look” he rolled his eyes, “to find Jordan in only God knows just how many parallel universes and excuse me if I’m a little pissed off about it!” 

“Shut up, Stiles’ Derek growled as he scanned the place. They were in the woods. Somewhere. In some point in time. 

“Shut up? Me shut up?” Stiles got up in his face. “Let me tell you a thing, you arrogant jerk, the only reason I jumped in after you is cause you’re a stubborn idiot and you’d get yourself killed before you even get the chance to save Parrish and then he’s screwed” 

“ I wish I were dead right now” Derek mumbled as he moved forward leaving gaping Stiles few feet behind. 

Damn witch wanted a Dragon. 

Apparently, having children of the Dragon is a thing every witch strives for. Cause Fire can’t kill a dragon and the most effective way to kill a witch is by burning her. However, she needed consent. Unless Jordan willingly accepts her, she can’t do a thing. So she took him with her. 

But not before Derek’s obvious sacrifice ( or idiocy, as Stiles calls it) made her offer them a chance to save their pack member. 

“For an hour, in each universe, you may search for your beta. If you don’t find him within that hour, I’m taking him into the next one. Be aware, with every new universe, his will would crumble more and more. Slowly, he will be falling under my influence. Until he’s so weak he won’t have a choice but to accept me. Or die. However, if you find him, I won’t have a choice but to return him to you. I have no use of a dead Dragon. All you have to do is lay your hand on him, and you will be sent back to your time” 

“Of course she wants him” Stiles muttered to himself as the advanced p the steep. “He’s tall, strong, handsome, smart, funny, kind and fire can’t hurt him. Of course she wants him, we’re he only pack in entire North America that has one.”  
“We’re also the only pack that has a Kanima. You don’t see people attacking us for a chance to get Jackson” Derek reached the top of the hill they were climbing and stopped.  
“That’s’ cause Jackson is a dick. Trust me, babies that can paralyze any enemy are not worth having to put up with Douche Overlord” Stiles rolled his eyes them froze when he saw what made Derek stop. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me” 

 

Below them was a castle, a full blown “Welcome to the magic Kingdom” castle with stone walls surrounding it. 

“If I get attacked by a toothless, plague carrying villager , you’re the first person I’m gonna bite. You may be a werewolf but plague will kill you, of that I’m sure” Stiles snapped and descended down the other side, long suffering Derek behind him.  
Ten minutes later they reached the gates and Stiles was contemplating how they could fit it when Derek pointed out the fairly obvious. “How the hell are we gonna get it, screw the clothes.” 

Drawn by the their voices, two guards came forward, lifting their spears but as soon as their faces came in focus , both of them sunk to their knees, heads bowed, followed by two words that left Stiles recoiling back. “My Lord” 

Derek and Stiles exchanged shocked looks and Stiles elbowed his companion. “Say something to them” he whispered.  
“Like what?” Derek whispered back.  
“Oh for fucks sake, which one of us do you think is the Lord here. Tell them to get up and let us in, we’re running out of time” Stiles elbowed him again.  
“I hate you with burning passion, Stilinski” Derek glared at him then turned to the guards. ‘You may rise” he said and Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek just gave him a “You got a better idea” look. 

“Did you enjoy your walk, my Lord?” the man on the left addressed Stiles and Stile’s eyes almost left his sockets. “Me?” he squeaked.  
The guard on the left gave Derek a tentative smile. “It seems that Lord Stiles hasn’t lost his sense of humor since you wed him, my Lord” 

‘SINCE HE WHAT?” Stiles outright yelled and the two guards took a step back. 

Derek gave them both his most charming smile and took Stiles by the elbow. “You’ll have to forgive him, he was out in the sun for too long. Would you mind escorting us to our chambers?”  
The guards noded as if this kind of behavior was common ( giving the fact that it was Stiles, Derek wouldn’t be surprised) and opened the gates for them to come in. Stiles was walking on autopilot, his head swimming. 

“Are you plowing my ass in this universe?” he hissed under his breath. “Oh my God, you so are, Oh I’m gonna be sick”  
“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek tightened his grip on other boy. “This is actually good turn of events, I can just order them to bring Parrish to us”  
That got Stiles to stop whining. “Er, guards?” he turned towards them. “I feel lightheaded still, pardon me” he batted his eyelashes and Derek actually facepalmed, “Do you happen to know of a man named Jordan Parrish?” 

Guards shared a confused look, then one of them answered tentatively: “Yes, MY Lord. Sir Parrish is in your personal guard. He was supposed to go out with you today but he was delayed due to Lady Lydia’s impeding delivery” 

“Oh my God, Parrish and Lydia?” Stiles shrieked. “Eat your heart out, Jackson!” he fist pumped and Derek pinned both his arms by his side. “Heat, you’ll have to excuse him” he said as they reached lwarge double doors and the guards led them into what must be the most beautiful room that Stiles ever saw. He whistled loudly. “Hot damn, no wonder I let you go up my ass, look at this” he flung himself into a large bed and moaned as he all but sunk into the plush pillows. 

Derek shook his head in annoyance. “Get me Parrish. Now. We’re running out of time” he ordered and the guards left the room. “Where the hell are we and what the hell are we gonna do if the real version of us return?” he asked to no one in particular. 

“That’s your biggest issue?” Stiles squeaked. “Hello, did you notice the little gem of YOU AND I BEING MARRIED?” 

“We’re not married for real, you idiot. This is all fake!” he glared.  
“Derek, do you not understand?” Stiles shook his head disbelievingly. “This is not a made up world. This is just one of the many, many parallel universes that exist somewhere, somehow. This is Derek and Stiles form Middle Ages living their lives as married couple! Who the hell ever thought saddling me with Alpha McBroody would be a good idea? Up yours, universe”  
“Oh, yeah?” Derek got defensive. “You’re complaining? Cause I sure hit a jackpot. Annoying, loud, hyperactive spaz for a husband. Oh wow, lucky me” he clapped in mock glee. 

“This is a disaster. This is a cruel joke played on me” he wailed and sunk back into the covers then jumped up as if he were burned. “Ok, ew, this is middle ages, that bed is probably covered with Derek cooties”, he wiped his face and Derek just glared harder. 

Few minutes later, with no guards and no trace of Parrish, Stiles started to fidget. He looked down at his phone that had no service, of course , but it did show time. They had 4 minutes left. “We should have just went out and look for him ourselves”  
“It’s a castle, Stiles. Going around and looking for a needle in a haystack is hardly our best shot” Derek breathed out. 

Stiles hated to agree with the Alpha but he had a point. They were looking for a dragon shaped needle in a very big haystack. “I guess you’re right. Besides, peasants would probably be shocked to see their lords walking around the village like it’s nothing.” 

“Wow, don’t flatter me so much , Stiles, it may go to my head” Derek informed humorlessly. 

“Oh do shut up, will you?” Stiles groaned just as they heard commotion outside. One of the guards that met them at the gate came in, red in the face. “My Lord, we can’t find Sir Parrish anywhere. Lady Lydia said she haven’t seen him all day” 

At the same time, Stiles felt like a huge hook connected with his bellybutton from the inside. He barely had time to look over to Derek and whisper:”It was worth a shot” before they were both yanked back and into a swirling blue abyss. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Stiles” he heard a voice calling him. “Stiles, are you okay? Stiles!”  
“Leave me at my final resting place” he managed to mutter. “I am one giant bruise and no one touch me, ever again” 

He felt more than he heard Derek growl then the numbing pain in his body seemed to be leaving his body. He opened his eyes to see tick black ropes travel up both Derek’s arms. 

He wailed as he got on his feet and squinted. “Where are we?”  
“Just a normal room, it would seem. “ Alpha answered.  
“Oh sweet merciful Lord, Derek!” he barely managed as he looked over the room they were currently in. “OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD” his voice was nothing but awed whisper. 

Derek forcefully covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. “Shut the fuck up, what is wrong with you” 

Stiles managed to pry Derek’s hands off of him and gestured wildly to the room in general. “Look around, you idiot. Where are we?”  
“I don’t know Stiles, it’s just a room” other man glared at the insult thrown his way.  
“Just a room?” he screeched, his eyes wide. “Just a room? 

“Stiles, pull yourself together and tell me where we are!” Derek shook other boy.  
“Gryffindor common room, heathen!” he moved around the room, touching every piece of furniture as if it were a rare relic. Well, it really was.  
“Oh my God, who do I have to kill to get that witch to keep me in this universe forever, oh my God, I’m at Hogwarts!” Stiles was beside himself. 

“Wait, the Harry Potter thingy?” Derek was confused. 

“Thingy?” Stiles’ face was a mask of horror. “Thingy? Derek Hale, we’re in a universe where Hogwarts real and you call it a thingy?”  
Derek gave up, it was pointless to argue with Stiles anyway. “You remember that other thingy? That pack member of ours? Parrish? Ring any bells?” 

That seemed to snap Stiles out of it. “Yeah, right, sorry. Parrish first, freaking out later”

They heard muffled voices just outside what Stiles knew was a Portrait of the Far lady and he grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him behind the couch so they were hidden away. “Not a sound, Sourwolf. I swear, if Hermione Granger walks through that door I am so gonna scream like a 12 year old girl”  
To Stiles great misfortune, it wasn’t Hermione that walked in or so he assumed since the muffled voices obviously belonged to boys. Stiles made a face at the strange sound they were producing then flinched when bodies obviously crashed into the couch they were hiding behind. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day” strangely familiar voice moaned and this time it was Derek who almost screamed. 

“Yeah?” another familiar voice panted loudly. “What were you thinking about, Hale? This?” 

Hearing his own voice made Stiles jump from behind the couch them actually let out that scream he’s been saving for Hermione when he saw his own hand showed down Derek Hale’s pants. “What the hell are you doing?” he yelled. “Oh burn it, kill it with fire” 

 

His universe Derek stood up then quickly averted his eyes from the boys frozen in front of him. He was obviously younger, maybe 16 or 17. Stiles looked pretty much the way he actually did, which meant the boys were probably the same age. “I…..”  
Stiles dared to look at the scene again and moaned as if her were in actual pain. “Oh , hell to the naw. Can you at least remove your hand from his dick, other me?” he demanded and his other version obeyed in shock. 

“Wha….” Older Derek looked at his own Stiles. “What is going on?”

Stiles flailed wildly. “What does it look like? You and I are getting it on, obviously!”  
Younger version of themselves pulled themselves together and were backing off in fear. ‘Who are you?” younger Derek took protective stance in front of younger Stiles thought it was painfully obvious just hwo scared he was. 

“Aww, look at Mini You trying to protect Other Me from you and Me” Stiles tilted his head as if the scene was endearing. He shook his head the pointed a finger at Hogwarts version of themselves:”And why the hell are you two making out? What is wrong with you?” Stiles asked himself. |”That’s Derek hale, man. You should know better. Oh my God, my hand was on Derek’s dick” 

His younger self just smirked. “Trust me, if that bothers you, you don’t want to know where his dick was”  
“La la la la la” Stiles stuck fingers in his ears as he saw Older Derek cringe. “Oh, God.”  
Stiles sat down and placed his head in his hands. “I am cursed, this is not happening, tow out of two confirmations that Derek Hale is screwing me is not what I signed up for”  
“Their ties are different” Derek pointed out.  
“That’s’ what you focus on?” Stiles bemoaned then looked up at two confused boys. “I’m in Slytherin?” 

“Hey!” his other self called out. “What’s wrong with being in Slytherin?” Besides, who are you people and why do you look like me?” he accused.  
“First of all, Derek lover” Stiles said it like an insult, “I do not look like you. You look like me. Second of all, we’re here to find out friend and obviously to scar me for life. And third, why are you touching Derek’s dick, man?” he wailed again.  
“Wait, what?” Mini Derek finally joined in. “You’re here to save someone? You’re from the future?” 

“That depends. What year is this?” his older self asked.

“2032” both boys answered in unison and Stiles turned his eyes towards original Derek.  
“See? See?” he huffed. “This is what I was talking about. We have traveled to a future where younger version of ourselves are grabbing each other’s dicks . At Hogwarts. One day!” he called out towards heaven. “Just one day where I’m a normal teenager, I beg of you”  
“Well….” Older Derek gestured towards their younger versions and Stiles narrowed his eyes. “You can complain all you want but teenagers sneaking out to make out is really a “normal teenager” category. 

“You stop saying thing that make sense, you’re freaking me out” Stiles sank back onto the couch. 

“Let me get this straight? You time traveled?” young Derek asked his older self.  
“Sort off. Witch took one of my betas and-“ he was bluntly interrupted by shriek from younger Derek that actually made both versions of Stiles laugh. “YOUR betas? One of?” 

Derek flashed his red Alpha eyes at him and other boy gasped in shock and backed off. “You... How did you…?  
“Long story, kid” he answered himself. “One that I don’t have time for right now. We need to find Jordan Parrish . Do either of you know who he is?”  
“Jordan Parrish?” Stiles laughed. “Do we know about Jordan Parrish? Are you kidding me?” He’s only one of the most amazing quidditch players in the world.” 2032 Stiles looked over at the Alpha. 

Real Stiles sighed in defeat. “Just our luck. He’s famous. And billion miles away. Which means this is another dud”  
“Wait, you know Parrish?” Derek addressed his older self?

“In our world he’s one of my betas. He’s also a Dragon” he forced a small smile at his younger self and the boy gaped. “And you’re his Alpha?” he asked in awe. 

“Damn, Hale”, younger Stiles gave his companion once over. “I knew there’s more to your sexy Gryffindor ass” 

“I could vomit just from listening to you” real Stiles glared at his other self. “Do you hear yourself? You’re talking about Derek Hale” 

“Tell me” Stiles’ clone ignored him and directed a question at Alpha, “when did my older self lose his eyesight? Cause hot damn, you’re hot like the sun”  
“Hey”, younger Derek protested. “I’m standing right here” 

“You do realize that’s you, right, babe?” Stiles from 2032 came closer and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. “Or it will be one day.”  
“And you have your own pack? And Stiles is in it? How many of you are there?” younger Derek directed his question at older version of Stiles. 

“A ton, basically. He has three original betas, their names are Isaac, Boy and Erica. He has a Kanima, which is a shape shifting lizard” he informed and both boys widened their eyes. “Then there’s Lydia, a Banshee or a Wailing woman , if you will. We have Kira, the cutest little Kitsune ever. Malia, were-coyote, Scott my best friend who’s also a werewolf and his girlfriend Alison who is a hunter. And Jordan, previously mentioned as the dragon. Plus me, the resident human and Alpha man here” Stiles gestured towards Derek. 

“And you two aren’t…” Hogwarts version of Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh God, no” his other self shut him down. “No, so much of the Nope Lords”  
“How did you become an Alpha?” Derek’s doppelganger asked and Stiles jumped in, deciding that breaking the boys heart was not a good karma in any universe. “He won a fight, didn’t you, Derek?’ he looked at the Alpha meaningfully. “He was attacked by and Alpha and he won. And instincts took over. He has to make his own betas, isn’t that right, Derek?” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes but decide to play along. “Yes, what Stiles said. It’s really not a big deal” he assured his younger self.  
“Oh, please. You love your Alpha status more than you love your balls. Let me tell you a thing. During his first year as Alpha of the Town he just kept glaring at everyone and every discussion we ever had ended with him going: ‘I’m the Alpha” , Stiles did his best Derek impression.  
“I do not” Derek said at the same time his clone uttered ‘Hey!” 

“You know what, I can see why you like him” traveling Stiles smiled at his other self. “he’s really cute and he hasn’t grown into those eyebrows yet”  
“Shut up , Stiles” both Derek’s shut him up. 

The boy in question sighed. “Well, I guess this universe is a dud. There’s no way we can reach Jordan is he’s famous or something. This got me thinking” he turned to his partner. ‘What guarantees us that the witch wont just keep transporting us into a world where Parrish is already dead or one where he’s the president or something?” he asked worriedly. 

“Cause there’s no way she has that kind of power” young Derek said. “If she had the power to pick universes she sends you to that would automatically mean that she can fast forward to the final one and just snatch Jordan away from you. No witch was ever that powerful. This is not a game for her any more than it is for you. She’s gambling cause there’s a lot at stake and she’s got nothing to lose. Universes are random. Of that I’m sure” 

“I am so hot for you right now” Stiles’ clone looked at his boyfriend adoringly. “Your brain is the biggest aphrodisiac ever” 

“I don’t believe this is happening” it was Derek’s turn to shake his head. “What were the chances that in two universes we visit, we’re an item in both of them?”  
“Wait, what?’” young Stiles beamed at him. “Where were you before this?”  
“Middle ages. We were Kings. Married kings” Derek informed and Stiles turned to his boyfriend and high fived him with:”That’s’ love bitch”

“Are those two for real?” time traveling Stiles looked over at his Derek.  
“No, sorry, it’s just that we get so much crap due to the Gryffindor and Slytherin situation going on.” Derek’s clone explained. “My friend give me such hard time cause I’m dating the enemy” he used air quotations and rolled his eyes. “Its nice to know that somewhere out there, some other version of us is also together” 

“Yes, your love story is truly inspiring, we will tell it to everyone who is stupid enough to listen about it but if you excuse us , we have to be on our marry way. Wait what time is-“ 

The phantom hook yanked him back before he could finish the thought. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The first thing that hit him right after he hit the ground, if he may add, was the smell. It was the single most disgusting thing his nose ever stumbled upon and he was faced with the lovely odor that came from guys locker room. 

“Urgh, what is that stench?” he hauled himself up just in time to be pushed away again when Derek’s clawed hand toppled him over seconds before it took a swing at the thing that was about to attack him.  
Claws slashed through the thing but it kept struggling to get to either Derek or Stiles. One look at the creature and Stiles’ breath left his body. Derek took a lucky guess and aimed for the throat, sharp claws slashing through the neck. The thing lost it’s head and the limp remains of the body fell to the side while the head still kept snapping it’s deformed jaw at the pair while they both starred at the thing. 

“Derek? I think we’re in zombie apocalypse” Stiles’ voice was barely more than a whisper. 

They took in their surroundings for the first time and Stiles swore off of zombie genre right there and then. It was like the witch transported them to a Walking Dead set, they were on a highway, cars turned over, burned , with chaos as far as the eye can see. Stile silently counted their blessing that this was a lonely Walker. More likely he hoped that the herd wasn’t anywhere around. 

Derek was still gasping in shock at the deformed head that kept trying to bit at them and until his dying day Stiles will believe that’s why the Alpha didn’t hear the footsteps. 

Cause next thing they knew, blackness took over and he saw Derek’s unconscious form him the ground at the same time he did.  
********************************************* Waking up became a thing that signalized two things: 1. He was alive and 2. Fuck his life, pain was getting to be a constant. 

He also became aware that he was immobile , his hands were tied on his back with his legs tightly secured. “Urgh” he tried to wiggle his arms. “Hey, Wolfy Man, you okay?” he called out for Derek. He could see him, still unconcious, from the corner of his eye.  
“I wouldn’t bother if I were you” a female voice called to him. “Don’t strain yourself, you can’t break free. If you have any brains in you, you’ll answer my question so we won’t have to really hurt you” 

“Erica?” he squinted. “Why the hell would you hurt me, woman? It’s me, Stiles” 

“Sure it is. And I’m Mother Teresa” girl in question moved forward and for the first time, he saw her face. He may have stopped breathing all together.  
“Er-Erica” he swallowed audibly. “Who did this to you?” 

She was older. Much older. Some emotion he couldn’t put finger on flashed across her face before she composed herself. But her face…. There were silver white scars covering her left cheek and part of her right eyebrow was missing in a long claw mark that traveled all the way down to her neck. Her bare arms were covered with similar scars and what looked like a bite marks. Nothing made sense.  
To his side, Derek groaned as he woke up. He blinked up, them zeroed in on the girl and his voice was the same horrified whisper as he called her name. “Erica?” 

The girl flashed red eyes at the werewolf and Stiles outright gasped. “World went to shit, that’s’ what happened. And the last thing we need is shape shifters coming around and messing with our heads”  
“You’re an Alpha?” Stiles stammered. “How … Wait, we’re not shape shifters, Erica, it’s us, we’re your friends, listen to my heart, I’m not lying”  
The girl seemed thrown off for a moment. She glanced at the boy, then at the werewolf by his side. “Say that again. Really slowly” she ordered.  
Stiles locked his eyes with her. “We. Are. Not. Shape. Shifters.” 

“You’re new” Derek sighed. “You don’t know if we’re telling the truth cause you’re new to your Alpha powers. How long have you been an Alpha, Erica?”  
She turned her head away from his piercing red eyes. “Stiles will soon be here, he’ll know what to do”  
“I’m right here” the boy mentioned then cut himself. ‘Oh, you mean this universe me. Cool.” 

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Time seemed to be passing by so slowly and at the same time it seemed like it was rushing. They were running out of time to even ask about Parrish, let alone find him.  
After what seemed like infinity, the only doors that led into the room were swung open and Erica ran forward and ran his hands all over the man’s ripped and dirty clothes. “You’re okay. You’re not hurt. You’re okay” she ranted. It sounded like she was talking mostly to herself. “What about the others? Are they-?”

“They’re fine, Erica. Both of them” the man’s face was hidden away in the low light and Stile could hear Erica whisper something to the newcomer.  
The man in question walked over and switched on the light and stood in front of the captives, his hands crossed over his chest. For a moment Stiles thought that it must be this universe’s version of the Sourest of all the wolves before his eyes adjusted to the light and all thought escaped him. 

It wasn’t Derek. 

It was him. 

Just like Erica he was older, much older, in his mid thirties if Stiles had to guess but it was definitely him. Again, just like Erica, he was covered in scars. Less visible than the one’s on the girl but they were there. His older version spun a chair and sat in front of them, leaning in and placing his elbows on his knees. It was a pose Stiles saw countless times before. Just not on himself but on-

“Oh hell to the no,. Oh, hell no.” he shook his head in disgust. “Why do you sit like Derek? Why do you mimic Derek in the way you move? Please don’t tell me you two are a thing. This is getting ridiculous” 

His clone glared harder then turned to Erica. “Sure sounds like me. Tell me something only I would know” he ordered looking at captive Stiles.  
“You’re an alternate version of me from damn zombie apocalypse. How do I know anything that happened to me ever happened to you?” he complained.  
“Guess” he gritted. 

“Oh my God, he even growls like you” younger Stiles accused Derek with a glare, noticing for the first time that Derek looked transfixed at his older self. “Derek?” 

“He a wolf. “ Derek didn’t take his eyes off of apocalypse Stiles. “He’s not human  
anymore”  
To his utter shock Stiles across from him let out a bitter laughter. “Good for you, Glenn Coco. Four for you, Glenn Coco”  
“You’re a werewolf?” his younger version blurted.  
Apocalypse Stiles looked utterly bored as he flashed crimson red. “Satisfied? Now, you either tell me something only I would know of I’m through with you.” He popped his claws out menacingly.  
“Okay okay” tiles rushed to say. He thought about if for a second. “You were so pissed that Scott kissed Lydia in junior year that you made him drink out of doggy dish. Only other person that knows this is Scott, ask him, he wouldn’t tell a soul about that” 

Older Stiles flinched at the mention of his best friends name. His jaw clenched as I he was working through some kind of pain and it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks.  
“You can’t, can you?” he blinked tears from his eyes. “Wh-“ his throat felt like it was closing on him. “Who else?”  
His clone seemed to be answering as if on autopilot. “Melissa, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Cora, Alison, Malia, Kira” he paused then grunted one last word. “Dad”  
This time Stiles couldn’t blink the tears away. “What happened?” 

Other Stiles got up from the chair faster than his younger self believed was ever possible. “What do you think happened, you idiot? The dead came back and started killing everything in sight. When you’re fighting the dead, you’re fighting the living. It’s like living with a knife at your throat” 

“Only Isaac and you two? That’s’ what’s left?” Derek asked with his head down. 

“We couldn’t find enough Alpha’s. Boyd was the last one to-“ he shook his head. “He let Erica have it. They took him down before we could-….”  
“What do you mean you couldn’t find enough Alphas?” Derek asked again. 

 

“You really aren’t from around here, are you?” It seemed that was what persuaded older Stiles that they weren’t the enemy. “Alpha’s can’t be turned by the bite. They aren’t exactly immune, you get the fever but you don’t die and you don’t turn. It just leaves scars” he rolled his ratty sleeves, showing of even more marks on his skin. “It’s became a bloody sport. Killing Alphas, taking the power and seeing another day”  
“Did you?’ Stiles swallowed. “When dad…? He didn’t have to finish, his other self knew what the question was. 

“No, it wasn’t me who put him down. He was among the first to go. When the epidemic stroke, he was always out , looking for more people to bring to the shelter, for more people to save, to help. They ran into a herd when he was transporting the survivors back to the camp. By the time we got there he was alrea-“ he let our along breath. “So Derek did it. That how we found out about it. The whole Alpha thing. Derek hesitated”  
“Derek put down my dad?” Stiles sobbed. 

“Someone had to!” his other self roared. “He was eating Scott when we got there and he tried to kill Derek. If I wasn’t such a coward, it should have been me!”  
Erica moved into the light, too. “If it wasn’t for Derek, we would all be dead. When Sheriff bit him we thought that was the end of it. Jackson was already dead and any hope we had that werewolves can’t be harmed by the virus were eradicated. But he didn’t die. He got the fewer and we were just waiting for the change to happen. But he woke up. No change, nothing.”  
“That’s’ when he turned me” her companion said huffed. “And then asked me to slash his throat” 

“WHAT?” Stiles screeched. 

“That way I would be the Alpha and they couldn’t hurt me” he explained.  
“But why would Derek do that?” young Stiles asked and both apocalypse survivors and Derek looked at his as if he’s dumber than bag of bricks.  
“Cause we’re obviously dating, you colossal moron” the Alpha moaned.  
“Wait, we’re not in your world?’ Erica gestured towards the still tied pair.  
“I have obviously been blessed in my universe” Derek gave Stiles a stink eye. 

“Ok, can you untie me now? Please? My arms are numb and since we established we’re not a threat to you, you can set us free” the boy pleaded and with a head nod hi other self cut the ropes on both him and Derek. Derek’s were laced with wolfsbane. “It will heal” apocalypse Stiles gave Derek a small smile. “God, I forgot how young you were” 

“Are you flirting with him?” his other self asked in disgust. “No matter where we go, there’s always this one constant. Derek and I are either married or dating”  
Erica snorted and in that brief moment she reminded him of his own Erica, healthy and happy beta they left at home. “Gee, I wonder why”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he bitched. 

“Have you looked around before I knocked you over? There are dead people walking around, supernatural creatures are killing what zombies don’t reach first, the living are more dangerous than the dead and you’re biggest shock is that Derek and Stiles in any universe are soulmates? You’re not really bright in your universe, are you?”  
“Well, its comforting to know you’re a bitch in every universe. There’s another constant” Stiles spat back.  
“I’m giving myself a headache” the clone rubbed his temples. “What are you two doing here?” 

“A witch took Parrish. She keeps on transporting us from universe from universe and unless we find him soon, he will either die or he will have to accept her. Do you have any idea where he is?” Derek asked. 

“Please don’t tell me he’s dead” Stiles prayed.  
“He’s not, he out with Derek, they’re on a trail of a lonely Alpha. We need one for Isaac ” Erica informed.  
“You’re gonna kill him?” Stiles asked in a whispered voice. 

“No., Stiles, we’re gonna keep him as a pet” his doppelganger hissed. “Don’t give me that look. This is survival of the fittest. You either kill or you get killed. There’s no in between. Things aren’t like they used to be, Stiles. It’s just us five. “ his piercing gaze was drilling a hole in Stiles forehead. “Just Derek ,Isaac, Erica and Jordan. Everyone I know, everyone I ever loved is dead. And if I have to kill hundred unknown werewolves to get Isaac a chance to survive this shitstorm, then you better as hell believe that’s’ exactly what I’m gonna do.” 

Voices were coming somewhere form outside and older Stiles lifted his hand. “What do you have to do to Jordan? Cause let me be clear right away, you are not harming a single hair on his head”  
“No, no, we don’t need to do that. We just need to touch him. That’s all” other one said. “We touch him and we get zapped back to our universe” 

Doppelganger noded once and the just as the door opened showing older version of both Derek and Parrish and Stiles let out a impressed” Damn you aged well, no wonder we bone” just as he felt that invisible hook attach itself to his navel again. He got a chance to yell: “Derek, grab him” and see Derek prance onto shocked looking Jordan before the swirling blue abyss closed in on them.  
________________________________________________________________

Next one was pure hell and Stiles walked through it as if he were walking through a mist. 

He woke up on a place he’d recognize anywhere. He was there countless times before. But this time, it wasn’t just his mom that was dead. The graveyard was filled with tombstones that held names of so many people he loved.  
Even worse than the zombie apocalypse, as crazy as it sounded. 

Cause standing there, lone figure among the tombstones, was his father. 

Stiles didn’t even dare to step out of the shadows. Derek read the names. All of them were dead. His father looked so old, so broken, so alone. He placed the flowers on the grave that looked like it was still fresh. Stiles tried to tune in.

“At least you’re with him now. I know there’s nothing you wanted more. Wherever you are, I want you to know I’m not mad at you for leaving me. I hope you’re happy. Wherever you are” he heard his father repeat and as he stepped away from the tombstone, Stiles could clearly see his own name.  
Then the year. 

He was only 19. 

And right next to him, another familiar name. 

Derek Hale. 

Stiles fought back a sob as strong arm wrapped itself around him.  
“He’s dead, Stiles, we’re not gonna find him here” he heard Derek say and he let the man dragged him away. 

There was no point staying here. 

They were all gone. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles cheered and screamed. “Yeah, buddy, you can do it, that’s my boy!” before he noticed that Isaac is waaaay ahead off all the other kids and Derek facepalmed. “No, baby, fall back, fall back” Stiles panicked and Isaac’s face scrunched in confusion as he slowed down and all the other runners went ahead of him. Derek made a little shooing motion and winked at his adoptive son. “Second best, Isaac, go for second best” and the boy beamed as he easily caught up to the kids and Derek smiled fondly as Isaac twisted his small frame a few times to see he is on fact still second. 

“Subtle as a heart attack, that one’ Stiles whispered proudly. 

They crossed the finish line and both Derek and Stiles came down from the bleachers just in time for Derek to catch giddy looking Isaac and bounce him in the air. “You did us, proud, buddy” he praised and Isaac positively glowed at that.  
“I can do sports, daddy, did you see, did you? Did you?” boy called out to Stiles from his new position, perched on Derek’s broad shoulders.  
“I most certainly did” his father kissed his knee, only part of him he could reach. “Now let’s go make sure Jacks doesn’t kill someone at lacrosse then we can pick Boyd and Erica and we can all have ice cream” 

“Jackson won’t hurt anyone, we practiced. Dad taught me how to run like a human and he taught Jacks how to not hurt other humans. We did good. Didn’t we, dad?” boy looked down at Derek, still so desperate for the approval. 

Derek shrugged forcefully and Isaac yelped as he toppled over into Derek’s awaiting arms. “You did amazing! I am so proud of you. “ he growled playfully and pretended to ear Isaac’s tummy. “No, save me, help, Daddy, help me, dad is gonna eat me!” 

 

Hidden behind the bleachers, versions of Derek and Stiles looking for Parrish both averted their eyes. It was the worst one yet . In a way. And the best one yet. In a completely different way.  
“We’re wasting our time here, let just go sit somewhere and wait for the light to take us” Stiles said weakly. 

Derek didn’t say anything, he just followed behind. 

Cause, what could he say? 

Universe after universe, it seemed like that same universe was mocking him. He was in a good place in his life. Pack was together, despite everything. They almost lost Erica and Boyd but they came through. He found his sister. He thought he has no one left and then Cora showed up. Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Alison, Stiles. Then Kira, Malia and Parrish. They were a family. He got so much more than he hoped for. 

What do you say when you realize that could have been just a beginning? 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Derek asked as they maneuvered their way through the crowded field. “Stiles” he called out again when the boy showed no signs of stopping and giving him any attention.  
“There is nothing to talk about. “ Stiles sat down on the bench next to the bleachers as the crowd left the stadium.  
“We both know that’s not true” Derek joined him and placed his elbows on his knees. “But your call” 

Silence stretched between them for few long minutes before Stiles looked up and snorted a bitter:”We can’t never come back from this, can we?”  
Derek looked to his side disbelievingly. “Of course we can, Stiles. We’re gonna find him and we’re gonan go ba-“ 

 

“Not that!” he yelled. “Us! This” he gestured to the entire field, the universe they were in. “Can we just go back and pretend that we never saw what we saw?” he shook his head. 

Derek was silent after that. “Maybe we can” he finally said. 

Stiles turned his face toward the Alpha. “Really? And how do you suggest we do that? We go back to our lives, if that’s even an option at this point cause damn Jordan is a needle in a haystack, and what? Pretend that you weren’t ready to kill for me? Die for me? “  
Derek shook his head and gritted:”If you think for a second that I wouldn’t do that in our reality , too, then we really have nothing to talk about”  
“I didn’t mean it that way” boy next to him apologized. “I meant”, he rubbed a hand over his face, “I don’t know what I…” 

Derek was starring somewhere in the distance. 

Stiles tried again. “I’m sorry. I know I’m pack and that you’d stupidly die to protect any of us. I know that. But se seeing all of this. That no matter where we go, what fuckery happens, we’re always there for each other. And you’re being awfully quiet about this whole thing and it’s just agitating me more” 

There was that silence again. 

“I never told you this” Derek opened with. “But I am perfectly aware that there would be no pack, no renovated house, no… No me, if it wasn’t for you” 

“What?” Stiles whipped his head.  
“It was you. You were the one who brought us all together. At that very bitter beginning your were the only link between me and Scott and later on you helped me to actually communicate with Boys, to help Isaac get over his dads abuse, to get Erica to be a normal 17 year old girl. If it wasn’t for you, chances are, both then and I would be dead. And I had a lot of time to process that” Derek sighed.  
Stiles was opening and closing his mouth but no words were coming out. “Tha-that’s not even remotely true” 

Derek let out a harsh, humorless laugh. “Isn’t it? Who’s idea was it to negotiate with the Argents? Who’s idea was to make truce with Chris so Alison and Scott could do their thing? Who knew that once you give Scott his precious teenage romance back he would listen to someone other than himself? Who stayed up for night trying to figure out how we can change Jackson’s master? Who was the one who forced me into talking to my betas instead of just yelling them into submission? Who waited seven hours at the city hall to get original blueprints for the house so we can start renovating? And..” Derek looked like a man possessed, his eyes running all over Stile’s face. “Are you actually so shocked that I can see why any version of me, in any universe could find you fascinating?” 

“Wait, are you..” Stiles gushed, “are you in love with me?” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, Stiles’ he deadpanned. “I am so hot for you right now”  
“I’m serious here, what the hell was that speech?” Stiles demanded to know.  
“It was the truth” Derek raised his voice. “Everyone knows it. You’re the only human in this pack and you’re the glue that keeps it all together. “  
“So, you’re not in love with me?” Stiles was determined. 

Derek actually threw his hands up into the air. “Oh Jesus, no, Stiles, I’m not in love with you, especially not right now. My point is that you are so much more than the hyperactive spazz and I guess romantically wise, you’re not the worst thing ever”  
“Be still my beating heart” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man. “I just can’t believe it. You and I. I would ask “In what universe is that a thing” but I already know the answer. In all of them, apparently” 

 

Derek looked over at the field where people were still flocking after their children. He thought about all the universes they’ve been to so far and it made him think about where the next one may take them. Come to think of it, making him and Stiles a constant in each of them wasn’t that far off. Yes, they were two opposites that should not attract, that much was true. But at the same time, Stiles was a dying kind. 

Loyal to extreme, wickedly smart, insanely brave or just insane, depending on the day. 

Derek never even entertained the idea of approaching Stiles like that but now that he saw it, universe after universe, how well that part of their lives worked out when everything else falls apart, he couldn’t help but think about it. 

“You’re awfully pensive, you’re scaring me, are you having an epiphany where you realize you love me forever and ever?” Stiles probed and Derek punched him in the arm. “Ow, kidding, Jesus, Derek, lighten up” 

There were three little figures approaching them and before Derek could react the one of the far left, tiny little thing with dark skin, slammed into him and wrapped his arms around his neck. ‘Dad, I was so good, I didn’t even use my wolfy powers, just like you told me” 

Meanwhile, one of the boys with him settled himself between Stiles and Derek and sat down not touching either of them while girl with blond braids climbed into Stile’s lap and smiled at him with her front teeth missing and informed: “I was the only girl on the team, Coach didn’t let Kira play. Her arm healed but Coach doesn’t know that, of course. But I scored, did you see, did you?” 

Both men were shell shocked and couldn’t even get a word out. Black skinned boy was still animatedly chatting at Derek while the girl adjusted herself in Stile’s lap and demanded:”Fix my hair, daddy, it’s a mess.”  
“Can we get curly fries? We won, after all” the boy in the middle spoke for the first time and Stiles and Derek shared a horrified look before whole hell broke lose. 

Like in the movies, time seemed to slow down and impossibly speed up at the same time. 

During the kids rant the field cleared of it’s visitors but two traveling men didn’t even notice it due to swarm of children that they encountered. 

Howling roar came somewhere from the field and Stiles looked just in time to see a huge werewolf with piercing red eyes advancing their way. He was flaked with two more werewolves, slightly smaller and all of them looked furious. The wolf in front was snapping its jaws viciously as he moved forward and Derek had just enough time to yell: “Let go of the children” Stiles and push them out of both is and Stile’s lap before huge werewolf was there, sweeping his large arm over the terrified looking kids and moving them into the safety of his embrace, snarling at the newcomers. 

“Wow, wow, we come in peace, we’re no threat to your kid, calm down , Derek” Stiles called out from where he was covered with Derek’s shifter form. It seemed that werewolf’s first instinct was to protect Stiles. Huh, there’s something to think about. 

“Who are you?” other werewolf demanded to know, still clutching his children safely in his arms. “What did you want with them?”  
“Nothing, they came to us, we swear, they thought we’re you” Stiles lifted his hands, palms out as a sign or surrender.  
Other werewolf must have felt no lie in his voice cause Stiles could see his hold on the kids visibly relax. The boy that was in Derek’s arms, ranting about the game just few minutes before, looked between two shifted wolves in utter confusion. “Dad?” he looked at the one holding him. 

Traveling Derek shook his head and the shift vanished from his features. “We’re sorry if we scared you.” He stepped closer to the werewolf in his human form, pulling Stiles with him. “They mistaken us for you and they were just sharing what happened at the game. We’re sorry if we caused trouble”  
Two other werewolves looked just as confused as the kids before the redhead one shook its head and Stiles all but screeched:”Lydia?”  
The girl tilted her head and addressed her leader without taking her eyes off of Stiles: “He smells like Stiles, for the most part. And nothing they said so far is a lie. But why they look like you and Stiles, that’s open for discussion” 

Stiles sighed and started a long story about witches, dragons, parallel universes and quest to find Parrish.

Derek form this universe was still shifted and Stiles could see his arm flex around the kids. “What?” he asked.  
One of the boys peaked from under Derek’s huge arm and said: “I’m Jordan” 

Both Derek and Stiles blanched at this and shared a look. “Would….. Would that even work?” Derek asked.  
‘How should I know, Parrish is Parrish no matter what his size is. I think” Stiles pondered. 

 

“Why are there two Daddies?” the girl kept trying to sneak a peak at the newcomers. 

“Erica, hush, baby” her father cranked his neck and returned to his human self. “I’m willing to believe that you are me from some other reality but I am not letting either of you anywhere near my son. Is that clear?”  
“We just need to touch him” Stiles pleaded then hear how it came out. “Oh my God, not touch touch him like bad touch him, we just need you to let Derek touch his hand that would do the trick if the rules apply to realities where Jordan is a child. Which I think it should” 

 

“Daddy, who are they? Why do they look like you and Dada? Are they here to take us away?” the black boy bit his lip and it looked like he was about to cry when Derek crouched and took his tiny face in his hands. “No. No one will ever hurt you again, ever. “ his father flashed his red eyes at the boy. “I promise you, baby, I will never let anyone take you away from me and Dada, okay? Do you believe me?” he asked and the boys blinked few tears away but nodded. “That’s’ my boy”, Derek kisses his forehead gently. “Can you go with Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson and let me talk to stranger for a minute?” he asked all three kids gathered around him. “I promise I’ll be right here where you can see me, okay?” 

They all looked at him and moved away to take Lydia and Jackson’s outstretched hands. They went further away but as Derek promised, the kids could still see him.  
“I assume you didn’t change them. You couldn’t be that reckless to change children” traveling Derek said.  
“We found them. Five of them, they were two when we saved them. They were turned by an unknown Alpha when they were two” his doppelganger responded.  
“What? What kind of monster changes a two year old?” Stiles was abhorred. 

“We think he was trying to create a distraction some sort of army, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jordan and Kira were all found at the same layer. There were others but …. We didn’t get there fast enough” Derek’s clone said, his eyes downcast. “Hunters got there before us.” 

 

All air left Stiles’ lungs in a rush. “They killed children?” his face was a mask of horror. “What kind of monsters do that?” he yelled.  
“Stiles” Derek from his universe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“No” he shrugged it off. “What kind of a person can kill a child, they’re practically babies, even now!”  
“They’re doing great now, Stiles” other Derek gave him a small smile. “Its nice to know that al version of you care about them. They’re just a little insecure at times. They were in foster home for a while, before we could arrange for them to be adopted into a werewolf family” 

“So they’re all ours?” other Derek asked. 

“Yes. Legally, they belong to me and Stiles but the entire pack takes care of the children as if they are their own” his clone supplied.  
“Can we please try holding Jordan’s hand? We’re running out of time and this is our best shot” Stiles placated. “Please? You can hold him and my Derek can just touch his hand, that’s’ all”  
This universe Didn’t miss the way his clone’s eyes went wide when Stiles said “my Derek”. “I see we’re not there yet” he smiled a bit. “Okay, you may hold his hand but he is not leaving my arms. Derek then called out for the boy and his supernatural speed got him to his father in matter of seconds. Derek scooped him up in his arms. “Hey buddy, is it okay if I ask you to do something? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s okay, I won’t be mad” 

Stiles couldn’t help but notice how Derek picked his words carefully when talking to the boy. He was an amazing father, it was clear as a day.  
“I’ll do anything for you, Daddy” the boy said and Stiles positively swooned. “God damn it” he muttered.  
“I want you to let this other man that looks just like me to hold your hand for a second. Just a second and it’s over” he told his son. 

“Will it hurt?” boy asked timidly. 

“No” Derek nuzzled behind boys ear, making his squirm delightfully. “You are just really important and you can help them go back to their home so they can take care of their pack just like we take care of you and your brothers and sisters”  
The boy gave an affirmative head now and looked at other Derek. ‘You can hold my hand, Mister. I don’t mind” he offered his tint hand for Derek to take. 

He got a smile in return from both Derek and Stiles and the Alpha sighed as he took Stiles’ hand in his own and reached out for Jordan’s smaller one. “Here goes nothing” , he sighed again and just as his hand made contact with boys fingers he felt it. There was no phantom hook attaching itself to his navel, he felt like his entire body was dunked in warm water, tingling sensation covering him from head to toe. He barely got a chance to glance at Derek before he felt the ground open beneath him and then they were falling. 

As he looked up from the pit they were falling into, the strangest thing happened. Mist like version of their Parrish seemed to be emitting itself from the top baby Jordan’s fingers, following two men into the hole. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From the sound of frantic voice around them, Stiles knew they were back home. 

He could hear the voices of his friends, asking Jordan is he’s hurt then a face came into focus. “Are you okay?” Scott was lifting him off the ground, inspecting his body for any trace of injuries. He shook his head and looked over Scotts shoulder to see Derek enveloping Jordan is a bone crushing hug. “Never do that to me again” he heard him say.  
“Where have you been?” Erica smacked him at the back of the head. “We have been worried sick, we thought you two are dead or something” 

 

“Ow, she’s punching me, Derek, tell her to stop punching me.” Stiles ducked and moved behind Derek’s back which earned him a hell of a confused looks from his pack mates.  
“What the hell happened while you were gone?” Jackson was the one to voice everyone’s question.  
“What?” Stiles stammered. “Nothing, nothing happened, why would you ask what happened? What could have possibly happen? We went, we found Jordan, we saved Jordan and now we’re fine, we’re home, everything is fine and normal, can we drop it?” 

That got him even weirder looks. 

 

“Ok, I need to shower for approximately nest six hours and then I demand a spot in the center of a puppy pile. Then we are gonna find that witch and kill her.” He clasped his hands.  
The rest of the pack followed him into the house, Derek helping along a pale looking Parrish as the rest of the pack shared confused looks.  
What the hell happened?

Derek told them everything.  
Where they were.  
What they saw.  
Everything.

In this perfectly calm, composed voice he informed the pack that Stiles and him have five kids. And that said kids are tiny version of the pack people.  
It was so natural to him to say it outloud.  
Stiles shook his head and left the house. 

That was a week ago. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erica has had enough. 

As she marched pass the Sheriff with a warm “Hello, sir, I’m going upstairs to beat the crap out of Stiles if that’s’ okay” and received a “Don’t do anything I can charge you for” she had only one thing in mind.  
Get Stiles to stop acting like a spoiled brat.  
“Sit” she said as soon as she was through his bedroom door and her tone made Stiles slump into his desk chair like it was an Alpha order. She sat across from him and let out a sigh of those that have suffered immensely. 

 

“Here’s what gonna happen, Stiles” she left no room for argument. “We’re gonna assume for the sake of this argument that I am shocked by the fact that you and my boss man are together in every universe you’re been to. We are also gonna pretend that you don’t want to climb Derek like a tree or that Derek wants to date you more than he wants his family to be alive and safe. This being said, I am all ears to hear as to why YOU’RE BEING A PETULANT BRAT AND MAKING THINGS DIFFICULT?” she yelled and Stiles blanched.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Erica” he held a hand over his heart. “You don’t have to yell at me”  
S  
he growled and flashed her yellow eyes on him. “Talk”  
“Fine” he yelled back, “you don’t have to bite my head off”  
She just gave him a pointed look , signaling him to get on with it.  
“Erica” he sighed in defeat. ‘Its not that easy. It’s a lot to take in”  
“You haven’t been around the house for a week, Derek thinks you hate him cause God bless him, he’s an idiot, you’ve been avoiding us and frankly, I’ve had enough. Out with it, what’s your biggest problem with what you saw in those realities?” she inquired.

 

Stiles had the eyes of a madman. “No matter where we went, always, we always end up together. “ he pushed his chair closer to Erica, his eyes wide. “Universe after universe, from fairytale places to horrors like you can’t even imagine, we found each other. We protect each other. We…. It’s like I watched “Derek and Stiles, The Soulmates” on fast forward.  
“Why is this so confusing for you?” Erica seemed lost still.  
“Because this Derek doesn’t even like me!” he bemoaned. “He’s always….. You know” 

“He’s always what?” Erica looked at him like he were an idiot. “He always protects you? Takes care of you?” Is paying for your college? Is helping your father to stay safe in all this supernatural shitstorm? Which one, Stiles?” she narrowed her eyes. “He’s willing to die for you? For any of us? What exactly are you complaining about?”  
“I just didn’t see it until now!” he finally yelled. “He’s perfect for me and it took a zombie apocalypse for me to figure it out. And it’s just hard to wrap your head around the fact that you should do something about it!” 

“Well avoiding him isn’t gonna help” she said calmly and his face fell. “I know, Erica, I know” the boy agreed, “its just really hard to look at him like nothing changed. And the fact is, between him and me, the actual him and me, nothing really did. It’s all those alternate versions of us that figured their way through the maze of “Stiles and Derek share a life”  
Erica stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend. “You have to start from scratch, Stiles. Those other version of you did. And I can bet you anything that it was always you who made the final leap. My Boss man is amazing when it comes to sacrificing himself for us. When it comes to words? He sucks.” 

And with that she gave him a kiss and left the room. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ok, man up, Stilinski” he encouraged himself as he stepped out of the Jeep and onto the porch of the Hale house. “You’ve seen it, it all works out, he may not like you very much right now but he will. You’re awesome. He said it so himself. Just go in there and “ Stiles made a punching gesture. “You know, get it over with. Woo him. Ask him to do the horizontal tango. Or just have coffee with you” 

“You are aware I can hear you, moron?” Derek called from somewhere inside the house and Stiles definitely doesn’t squeak. “Get in here!” 

Stiles took a deep breath and marched in , determination on his face. He strode up to Derek who came somewhere from the direction of the kitchen, holding something in both of his hand. Something that he promptly drops when Stiles attaches his lips to Derek’s. 

Its awkward. 

Oh sweet baby Jesus, it’s awkward. 

And it’s awful. 

Derek doesn’t even move his lips.

Stiles is pretty much just mashing his face into Derek’s and it’s total, uncensored disaster. “Well, that answers my question, I’ll let myself out” he finally separates his mouth from Derek’s, coughs and turns to leave.  
He’s stopped with Derek’s hand on his wrist. “What the fuck was that?”  
“A mistake, obviously” Stiles ducked his head. “Just let me go so we can forget this ever happened. It seems that this universe is deal breaker. Not gonna happen. Over. Done. We broke the pattern, Derek” 

He kept looking down until he noticed the broken cups.  
Why did Derek…?  
“Is that coffee?” Stiles asked dumbfounded.  
Derek let out a sigh of those who suffer a lot.”I was thinking maybe we start with a coffee. And see where it takes us.”  
Stiles met Derek’s eyes. “You’d like that?”, he was genuinely intrigued. 

 

Derek shrugged. “Hey, there has to be something there if we found each other throughout every possible universe. Maybe we’re just not there yet. Maybe we won’t ever be. But we will never know if we don’t give it a try. So….Baby steps?” he offered.  
Stiles nodded. “Sorry I lip attacked you” corner of his mouth went up. 

“If we do end up together and if we do get a happy what ever, I am holding that against you for the rest of our lives. Now sit your ass on the couch while I clean this up. You made me break Erica’s mug, there will be blood.”  
Stiles gave him a small smile and did as he was told. 

 

Baby steps, right?

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Seven years later* 

“Being pregnant sucks” Stiles complained as he sank into the soft cushions of the living room sofa.  
“Don’t let her hear you” Boyd hisses at him. 

Stiles whined and pushed his head closer to the werewolf. “Why did you have to knock her up? Why? We’re gonna die, Vernon” he glared at the man. “She will eat us alive, chew us up and spit us out. Twins, Vernon Milton Boyd, you had to knock her up with twins”  
Erica’s constant mood swings as she entered deathly month 7 of her pregnancy was exhausting for everyone in the pack. Endless strings of “You did this to me, get out” followed by ugly cries of “I look like a whale” to “Where is that fucking ice cream, I will wolf out and kill all of you”

 

Then there were times when Erica would be all soft and warm and she would let everyone pet her swollen belly and sing to it. Stiles read “Shining” to the twins.  
“They have to learn, Derek” complained when Derek threw the book out the window. 

“It will be over soon” Boyd tried to cheer himself. “Babies will be out soon and we can all sign a collective breath of relief.” 

“Over?” Stiles laughed. “Oh my sweet summer child. You dumb. You real dumb. For real” 

Excited laugher filled the room as little girl, not older than two, came in, screaming in delight, as a huge black wolf chased after her. “Daddy’s gonna eat me, save me, save me, Papa” she jumped into Stiles’ slap and he made a distressed “omph” sound.  
The wolf came around the sofa and pushed his nuzzle into little girls neck then licked her cheek , receiving more delighted giggles as an award. 

“Daddy, will you eat Luna?” Stiles rubbed wolf’s head with a soft smile. The whole thing was so reminiscent of the way other versions of them talked to their kids in the last universe they visited all those years ago. “I think we’re safe, baby. Daddy’s just a big puppy”  
“Puppy!” she yelled cheerfully and grabbed Derek’s thick fur to help her climb onto his back. “Mush” she laid her small head on his big wolf one and Derek yipped and ran off with his daughter on his back. 

“If someone told me when I was turned that my Alpha will be a family man, married to his emissary, able to fully shift into a wolf and that he only uses said ability to let his daughter ride him, I’d probably go and sign myself for Eichen House” Boyd watched after Derek and Luna. 

Derek and him were married for 4 year now, Luna was two and somewhere in New York, a woman was due to deliver their baby boy any day now. It started with baby steps but seven years later, it was everything.  
In this universe, Stiles Stilinski was the happiest man alive. 

“I’ve seen weirder things” Stiles just shrugged as he looked adoringly at his family. 

Sometimes life doesn’t work out the way you wanted it. 

Sometimes life gives you more than you can handle. 

Sometimes, life breaks you. 

And sometimes, if you’re just lucky enough, you get more than you bargained for, in the best way possible.


End file.
